


Drown Me in Your Ocean Eyes

by ItsKiyi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKiyi/pseuds/ItsKiyi
Summary: Zuko is in his last year of highschool and everyone's nothing but a bundle of senior year jitters. All his batchmates seem to talk about is hooking up and confessing their love for someone since it's their last chance before they will graduate and go their separate ways.All Zuko could think about is his literature professor with her ocean eyes and mischievous smile. How in the world would he even tell her how he feels? He has to come up with something and fast or someone will surely steal her away from him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Am I Really That Gorgeous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please help me along the way through feedbacks and kudos. I chose not to tick any archive warnings but I will inform you if there are any as the story progresses. Thanks!

"Fuck off, Azula!" Zuko shouted, looking down at his burnt egg rolls. 

"You know it wouldn't hurt to ask for help once in while, Zuzu." Azula laughed and grabbed the pan from him and started to fry omelettes. 

Zuko sighed and settled in a chair to wait for breakfast he hoped that he would get to make on his own but was a disaster. "Why do you have to be great at everything?" 

"You'll get the hang of it," Azula ruffled her brother's hair and placed his share of the meal on the table, sitting across from him.

Zuko mumbled his thanks and started digging in. He looked up at Azula staring at him and scowled. "What? Am I really that gorgeous? Stop looking at me like that."

Azula blinked. "Sorry. It's just, it's your first day of senior year and I can't help but thinking you'll be off to college soon and I'll be left here alone with dad." 

"Awww. My baby sister's gonna miss me like hell," Zuko pinched her nose. 

"Hey! Back off!" Azula jerked her face away from his touch and scrunched her nose. "Asshole. Of course, I'm gonna be lonely. You're impossible."

Zuko chuckled and stood up to nudge his sister on the side. "Lighten up. College is still a year away. We'll be spending a lot of time together till you get tired of seeing my face. Besides, you have Kuzon. Shouldn't I be the one feeling left out since you're the one in a relationship?" 

Azula rolled her eyes and threw his knapsack to him. "Whatever. Come on, assface. We're going to be late."

Zuko headed out the door with his sister, psyched to see how this day would go for him.


	2. Don't Steal Him Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Katara is a teacher in this fanfic and I don't really want to mess with how old they are so even though Katara is working, Sokka is still older and is Zuko's classmate.
> 
> I'm going to introduce more characters in the next chapters. Sorry again for writing such a short chapter. I'll just make it up to you by posting more chapters to make this story longer.

It was a 10 minute bike ride to school and Zuko was already parking his red bike at his regular spot next to Azula's blue one. Zuko dashed to the entrance of the building and before he turned to the left hallway, he waved to Azula, "See you later, sis."

Azula winked, "Good luck on your first day of school, Zuzu. Don't forget to say hi to Ms. Katara for me."

Zuko grimaced at the remark, "She's never going to let that go, is she?" He muttered. He headed to his classroom and settled to the farthest corner where the windows are. From here, he had the view of the softball court. He smiled to himself. Katara liked to play softball and would go practice with the students when she had free time. 

"Zuko!" someone gave Zuko a noogie and he grunted when he was released. It was Sokka, Katara's older brother. The reason why Katara was already working was because she took advanced classes, got accelerated, and had acquired a job as teacher assistant at a young age. 

"Hey, Sokka." Zuko rubbed his scalp. "Did you come to school with your sister?"

Sokka grinned. "Yeah, I drove her here. Why? Wanted to see her that badly already?"

Zuko felt his cheeks burn, "Uh. I...I was just-"

Sokka laughed. "I'm messing with you, dude."

"Y-yeah. I knew that," Zuko winced. Why does everyone seem to know that he liked Katara? Was he that obvious? Goddamn it. 

Classes were a blur and soon enough it was time to sign up for club activities. Sokka nudged Zuko in his ribs and asked, "Wanna try the swimming club with me?" When Zuko hesitated at the bulletin board, Sokka pressed on. "Aww c'mon, dude. Is literature club that much fun, huh?"

"Er," Zuko started but felt someone link arms with him.

"Don't steal him away from me, Sokka. You only join the swimming club so you can check out Suki's body." Katara pulled Zuko closer to her chest. "Besides Zuko can make his own decision."

Zuko could feel Katara's breasts against his upper arm and suppressed a yelp. He cleared his throat, "I'm sticking with the literature club." 

Katara beamed up at him as Zuko's insides melted. "Aren't you going to register your name, Zuko?" Zuko sputtered a yes and scrambled for a pen. Sokka rolled his eyes. 

"Would you like to help me set up the clubhouse, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"He can't say no to you, Katara and you know it." Sokka pointed out. 

Katara grabbed Sokka's ear and twisted it, "Mind your own business, dear brother."

"I don't mind," Zuko placed a hand behind his head with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, Zuko." Katara lead the way to the back of the building where the old classroom for the drafting class was facing the greenhouse. "This will be our new headquarters."

Zuko sauntered inside the wooden room as the floor creaked. He saw the furniture was blanketed by a thick layer of dust. The ceilings were full of cobwebs and the blackboard was full of vandalism. This was going to be a lot of work but he was happy to do just about anything if he gets to do it with a certain someone.


	3. I Need You More Than You Need Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey people 😄 Here's a new chapter. There is abuse in this chapter so be warned. I really enjoyed writing a novel hero helping out a damsel in distress or was it the other way around? Haha. Enjoy!

It was lunch time and Zuko wanted some alone time to sulk in a corner and maybe eat a few bites of his food. Today wasn't really going well for him. He kept thinking about last night when Ozai, his dad, had beaten the crap out of him for taking Azula's side. His dad had seen Kuzon, his sister's boyfriend, trying to climb up her room. Apparently, Kuzon wanted to comfort her because she had the nightmare again. The nightmare that was actually a memory of an eight year old Zuko having half of his face burned off from a clothes iron that Ozai had used against him. Ozai had been drunk because his wife had left him and he came home in a fit, grabbing Azula by the scruff of the neck and throwing her against the wall. 

Kuzon was only being a good boyfriend. After explaining to Ozai that he was only worried about Azula, Ozai thankfully let him off the hook. Azula however got slapped in the face once Kuzon left. Zuko threw a punch at their dad. Ozai got riled up and Zuko received the brunt of his temper as Azula screamed at their dad to stop. 

Zuko felt the tender bruises on his chest and tried to walk straight. He was heading for the rooftop of the school building. He froze when he saw a familiar figure silently crying and uselessly wiping at her tear-stained cheeks. 

"Ms. Katara?" Zuko approached her slowly debating on whether he should reach out a hand to her but quickly refrained from doing anything except coax her to calm down.

Katara made a show of rubbing her eyes and weakly laughed as Zuko tried to offer his shirt for her to use as a handkerchief. Katara took a step towards him and gingerly took his collar and dried the corners of her eyes. "You know it's times like these that I realize I need you more than you need me." Katara said in a voice too soft but clear enough that Zuko could make it out and he blushed. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko shyly asked looking at her hands still on his shirt. 

"Just some dumb boyfriend issues. Ex boyfriend for that matter. No need to worry about it, Zuko." Katara tried to sound nonchalant and her eyes traveled up to his face, suprised to see that he had a split lip. "What happened to you?"

Zuko suddenly became self-conscious as Katara's fingers grazed his lips. "Uh. I sorta fell?"

"Are you lying to me?" Katara narrowed her eyes and she gently shoved at his chest. Zuko winced and then he panicked as Katara pulled his shirt up to reveal the purple marks he'd been trying to ignore. "Zuko!"

"Okay, so I didn't fall." Zuko nervously laughed. "I had a fight with someone."

Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit. "C'mon. We're going to the clinic."

Katara was holding his hand. Zuko continued to stare at their hands until he realized he was being pushed down on the clinic's bed and Katara was cleaning his split lip. After his lip Katara checked his chest once more.

"Take your shirt off, Zuko," Katara said holding an elastic bandage ready. She noticed how well-toned Zuko's body was. She blinked and focused on tending to his wounds. "Okay so that's all I can do for now. Are you feeling better?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Zuko sheepishly remarked, scratching at the back of his head.

"I'm fine, Zuko. Thanks to you," Katara smiled. 

Zuko found himself smiling back and the two stared at each other for a full minute before hearing the bell sound pulling them out of their reverie.


	4. You Can Kiss Some Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like this one 😙

It was time for dismissal and the weather - not too sunny or too gloomy - was perfect for playing outside. Zuko was watching as Mai, his ex girlfriend, pitch the the ball to the batter who was Katara. Katara with a wide grin on her face, swung her bat and the ball went flying to the other side of the court as she sprinted for the first base and the next. Katara was too fast for them and completed the circuit of bases before the ball came back a little too late. 

"That was a nice throw, Mai," Katara complimented with a high five from her. 

Mai chuckled and shook her head making her bangs sway with the movement. "Nice swing, Ms. Katara."

"Those two are really getting along huh," Azula pointed out as Zuko jumped at the sudden comment. Azula snickered at her brother's reaction. "How does it feel watching your ex be chummy with your current love interest?" 

"Azula," Zuko's voice was dripping with venom. 

"What?" Azula raised both her hands in defense. "Just curious."

Zuko noticed Ty Lee, Azula's friend, giggling from behind. "Hey, Mai! Over here!" Ty Lee waved at their friend. 

Mai excused herself from her teammates and started going towards them with Katara beside her. Zuko was internally panicking and hoped to the spirits above that it didn't show on his face. 

"Hey, guys. Zuko." Mai drawled in a monotone. 

"Mai." Zuko acknowledged. 

"Woah. Why did the temperature seem to drop a couple degrees here?" Katara asked knowing full well about their past relationship. She laughed at Zuko's stunned expression. Zuko started to speak but was stopped by Katara's finger on his lips. "Just teasing, Zuko. I came over to check on your injuries. Seems like you can kiss some girl without her tasting blood on your lips now."

Zuko felt his cheeks burn as Katara removed her finger from his mouth. "Uh yeah. Thanks, I guess."

Katara winked at him and waved at the girls goodbye. When Katara was out of earshot, Azula doubled over, clutching her stomach as she burst out laughing at the whole situation. Zuko shot his sister a death glare and Ty Lee looked apologetically at him while Mai just sighed.


	5. I Promise Too

They were in the literature clubhouse which significantly looked better than before thanks to the effort put in by Zuko and Katara the other day. Each club member was in their own little space either on the rickety chairs or sprawled on the floor, working on their projects for the year end publication. Zuko was racking his brain for the past hour and kept glancing at his companions who were already scribbling on their notebooks or typing on their laptops. Zuko shook his head and sighed which had caught Song's attention.

"Still have nothing, Zuko?" Song, a delicate but blunt girl when it comes to writing movie critiques, asked.

"Tch. Obviously, given the stench of the aura of hopelessness surrounding him," June, a girl sporting a gothic fashion sense even if she denies being a goth, remarked.

"Oh. Why don't you submit those sweet poems you write sometimes at class," Jin, a bubbly girl who was annoyingly observant, suggested. "The one with a girl with irresistible charm and ocean ey-"

Zuko coughed loudly, interrupting Jin. Katara rubbed circles on Zuko's back sending shocks through his body. After a few more seconds of fake coughing, Zuko replied, "Those are too personal for my comfort and besides, who would like to read cheesy poems of unrequited love anyway?"

Katara looked at Zuko with an amused glint in her eye. "Are you sure it's unrequited, Zuko? Why don't you ask this lucky girl?"

Zuko flushed and drew in a sharp breath to steady himself. "I-I don't know how."

Aang, a freshman boy full of enthusiasm spoke up. "Why don't you write to her? See if she replies back."

"Okay, let's not talk about my love life or the lack of it for that matter." Zuko grimaced and buried his head into his arms. 

With that, the group lapsed into a comfortable silence for another half hour with only the tapping of the keys and the swishing of the papers turning page after page were heard. The period for the club's meeting was soon over and the students stood up to fix their stuff and headed out. Zuko who came up with an idea of writing a short story decided to stay and continued writing ideas furiously in his notebook. "I'll lock up when I leave, Ms. Katara." Zuko didn't look up and was unaware of Katara's presence still beside him. 

"Wow. Someone's suddenly motivated," Katara cocked her head to the side at his slumped form. 

He looked up and asked, "You're not leaving?"

"Do you want me to?" she cheekily asked. 

"N-no. That's not what I mean," he sputtered. 

"I'm halfway through checking papers but whatever why don't we take a break?" she flexed her arms and rolled her neck. 

Zuko began to stare at the dip of her collarbone all the while wondering how her skin would taste in his mouth. 

"Careful. A fly might go into your mouth if you don't close that." she warned and reached up to cup his face with her smooth fingers. 

He held his breath as he continued to feel her fingers brushing the scarred part of his face. 

"Hmmm. You have pretty eyes and long lashes for a boy, Zuko." she watched with a mischievous smile as he blinked his honey-colored eyes at her. 

"You have ocean eyes that I could easily drown in when you look at me," Zuko said dreamily. "Uh. I mean you have good uh great eyes too. No. You're gorgeous and I-I'm a stuttering mess a-and I..."

He watched as Katara's dark cheeks color a shade of pink and he didn't remember the last time Katara looked at him with need. 

"And?" she softly whispered urging him to continue. 

"A-And I really really like you, okay? I've liked you for a long time and I'm stupid for feeling this way. You're way out of my league and I just don't know anym-" he confessed, frustrated. 

Katara laughed, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Finally!" She squealed happily and crashed her lips to his with a fervor of a kiss she didn't want to end. 

When they pulled apart to catch for breath, Zuko finding the words to speak asked, "Finally?"

"I like you too, dummy," she admitted in between giggles. "I really really like you too."

Zuko exhaled in relief and kissed her once more telling himself that this was real. She liked him too. He was kissing her. She was kissing him back and running her hands through his hair which was insane. She felt her move to straddle him. She laughed at his panic stricken face and playfully nuzzled his nose. "Relax. We're going to take things slow. Okay?"

He nodded and chuckled. "Sokka's probably going to kill me."

"Nah. He'll be psyched when he'll know that you've finally confessed to me." she said and smiled into the kiss he gave her. They stayed holding each other till the sky was turning dark and the guards started to roam the school grounds looking for loitering students. 

"Guess we'd better leave," Katara said and laughed as Zuko pouted. 

"See you tomorrow?" Zuko asked. 

"Promise," she waved and climbed her dark blue chevrolet since Sokka left early, hitching a ride with Suki. 

As Katara's car moved away from the parking lot to the street, Zuko felt his heart hammer at a fast pace against his chest. He was going to make her happy. "I promise too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Zuko's so cute I could die. Haha! So I'm thinking of changing the title cuz the current one makes no sense. Im considering "Rubbing Noses" cuz I like the image of Katara and Zuko doing just that.


	6. Guess I've Got Competition

Zuko woke up to the harsh bright light of the sun coming in from his bedroom window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes already missing the dream he had that night. He licked his chapped lips and sighed. He dreamt of kissing Katara while his hands were slowly undressing her. Zuko cursed momentarily trying to remove the mental image of Katara's naked body under his. Failing spectacularly, he saw a fresh stain on his bed sheets. "Wow. Just wow," Zuko deadpanned. And right at that second, Azula came barging into his room. Zuko scrambled for his blanket to cover any evidence of wetting the bed.

Azula smirked at the sound of his nervous laughter and said, "I see you had fun in your sleep, Zuzu."

Zuko rolled his eyes and gave up hiding the stain, sighing, "Good morning to you too, baby sister."

"You came home late last night that I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you," Azula crossed her arms. 

"What? No thank you for carrying you to your bed?" he tried dodging her would be question. 

"Tch. What kept you so long?"

"I was busy with the literature club," he willed himself not to blush. 

"You're a terrible liar," she raised an eyebrow. 

He tried to look her straight in the eye. He flinched at her scrutinizing gaze and looked the other way. "I kind of made out with Katara."

Azula blinked, confused and began processing what her awkward brother just said. She shrieked and tackled him with an enthusiastic hug, "Okay, I forgive you for missing dinner with me. Apparently your tongue was very busy. And well, that explains the wet dreams you had." 

Zuko pushed his sister away and made a sour face. "Stop it, Azula. You're making it sound weird."

"I never thought you had it in you. So are you together together or is this whole thing just a fluke?"

"I hope it's not. No. It's not. She told me she liked me back so-" Zuko said and grinned as Azula punched the air.

"I'm so happy for you!" she stood up and kissed his cheek. She made her way to the door and said, "Guess I've got competition for your attention."

Zuko smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luv Azula being all nosy in Zuko's love life


	7. You're About to Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter can be described as not so explicit so be warned or not. Hehe wee 😉

Zuko tapped his foot on the doorstep of Katara and Sokka's house, waiting. Counting 10 seconds in his head, he was about to press the doorbell again when Sokka answered with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Well if it isn't who Katara's been crying out loud for," Sokka clapped his hand on Zuko's shoulder and pulled him to the threshold. 

Zuko gave him a bewildered expression, "What? Am I late or something?" He checked his watch.

Sokka snickered, "No no. If anything I think you're early. Katara's still in her room. I don't know if she even changed into anything decent." 

Zuko stopped short on his tracks just a little behind Sokka who stood in front of what must be Katara's room. Zuko looked back at the stairs leading to the living room and was ready to descend when he heard Sokka rap on the door three times and flung it open, not waiting for a response. 

"Hey Katara. Zuko's here," Sokka announced. Katara was twisting her hair into a messy bun. To Zuko's suprise, she was only wearing a shirt with sleeves too big and her white underwear. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed and looked unperturbed with the intrusion. In fact, she looked amused as her eyes were set on Zuko's averted gaze. 

"Hi Zuko," Katara greeted. Zuko willed himself to look at her and offered a sheepish smile. Sokka took a step back and pushed Zuko inside the room. 

"Ugh. Stop it with the moon eyes and get it over with. Katara's been moaning your name all night. It's driving me nuts. Forgive me for being blunt as I say this with love but fuck her already," Sokka exlaimed and ran his hands on his face. "I'm going downstairs to make brunch."

Katara rolled her eyes at the closed door and yelled after him, "You're making my boyfriend uncomfortable, idiot!" 

Zuko can't help but smile at what Katara just called him. He was her boyfriend and wow it felt so surreal.

Katara noticed him still standing a few feet from her and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Come here."

He moved to her side but opted to sit on the floor, resting his head on the cushion. He looked up at her, pleased that she was leaning into him, face inches from his own. She brushed her lips on his, light as a feather touch and pulled back, scowling. He raised a brow at her.

"Although my brother just exposed me. I admit to playing with myself while thinking about you so there," she booped his nose. 

Zuko chuckled, "Okay since we're on the topic, I've been having wet dreams about you so I guess we're even."

"Oh yeah? Was I good?" Katara's sultry tone sent shivers down Zuko's spine.

"Uh. The dream was hazy so I really didn't know," Zuko answered. 

"Well, you're about to find out," she said as she tugged Zuko on the bed.

He complied and let her remove his crisp white shirt off. He fixed her with an intense stare before reaching to get hold of her shirt and casting it aside. Zuko roved his eyes all over her body, taking in the plumpness of her breasts and her toned stomach. He saw that her belly button was pierced and couldn't help but get even more turned on. 

Katara noticed him staring at her piercing, "My first rebellion. You like it?"

"It's sexy. You're sexy," he announced and heard Katara laughing. 

"Woah there. You haven't seen anything yet," she declared and closed the gap between them. She pushed him gently on the bed and laid on top of him, nipping and licking at his earlobe. Zuko moaned as Katara whispered naughty thoughts to him, her warm breath short circuiting his brain. 

"Kat, I- oh spirits," he hissed as she grind her hips feeling his hard on pressing against her thigh, completely forgetting what he was about to say. She peppered kisses on his skin traveling south. 

"Use protection!" Sokka yelled from outside. Katara cursed and Zuko started laughing uncontrollably. She rose from her position and gave him a frustrated look. Zuko watched as Katara hastily put on her shirt. 

"Let's see what you've written for the publication," Katara started and bit back a laugh at Zuko's disappointed expression. "We can continue after."

Zuko, obviously relieved enveloped Katara with a back hug and nuzzled her neck. She felt his muscles against her and smiled to herself. 

"Okay." she heard him say gruffly.


	8. Good Morning, Beautiful

It smelt of sweat and fluids. Also, he caught a whiff of sweet lavender scent that Zuko later realized was Katara's hair. He smiled contentedly as he buried his face further into her shoulder, relishing the shampoo smell and wrapping his arm around her person. Katara softly chuckled at him and reached to lightly plant a kiss on his scarred cheek, whispering, "Good morning, hotstuff." 

Zuko opened one wary eye at her, afraid of somehow ruining the moment. He opened his other eye and took in the view of Katara's bedraggled face. It's a wonder how she still looked so appealing despite her wild hair and morning voice. "Hotstuff huh?" He raised an eyebrow as Katara trailed her fingers along his pecs. 

"Mm-hmmm," she hummed approvingly. 

He snatched her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Good morning to you too, Ms. Katara."

She scrunched up her nose as Zuko laughed at her expression. "Try again."

"Good morning, beautiful," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That's more like it," Katara said and looked up to see him staring intently at her. She stared back with the same intensity as his.

They didn't hear the door open when Sokka came in. "Stop it with the eye sex and get ready for school you two." Sokka rolled his eyes as his sister and his best friend jumped. He apparently startled them and was not planning on apologizing for interrupting. "Breakfast will be ready soon." He announced closing the door and heading downstairs.

Sokka who was on the wheel was babbling away during the car ride. Zuko tried to focus on what he was saying but Katara kept him distracted by rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. All Zuko could catch were the words: bet, swimming, compete and Suki.

"So what exactly was your bet with Suki?" Katara asked. 

"If I win, she has to go on a date with me. If she wins, she gets to order me around," Sokka replied happily. 

"You know that it's impossible to defeat Suki in a swimming competition, right? I'm guessing you're only doing this so you'd have the excuse to spend time with her either you win or not," she assessed. 

"Damn right you are, sister!" Sokka exclaimed. 

"Wow, Sokka. Suki's gonna kick your butt," Zuko grinned, getting hold of the conversation as Sokka fixed him a glare on the mirror. 

"You know for a best friend, you sure aren't supportive of me." Sokka answered, feigning hurt. 

A few turns later, they arrived at school. Before Katara could make it to the teacher's office, Zuko pulled her in to whisper, "See you later at Sokka's so called competition." and headed to the other direction with Sokka rushing behind.


	9. Try Not to Drown on Me

By the end of the pool, Suki was doing warm up exercises. She was nearly finished, stretching her legs to the side when Sokka approached her looking excited as ever. Suki didn't so much as spare him a glance but she can feel Sokka's eyes roaming her curves. 

"Hi Suki. Just wanna say good luck. Not that you need it but I'm trying to be a good sport so here I am," Sokka put on his most charming smile.

Suki faced him with a playful smirk on her lips and said, "Try not to drown on me, Sokka." 

On the sidelines were Suki's girls from the swimming team. They were called the Kyoshi Warriors and were known to kick ass when it comes to competitions and intimidating opponents. They were the pride and joy of the school and Suki was their queen and swimming captain. A distance away were Zuko and Katara watching Sokka's interaction with Suki. 

"Poor Sokka. Doesn't know what'll hit him," Katara lamented.

Zuko chuckled, "Don't worry. He'll be winning the bet either way." He was having too much fun watching Suki snipe at Sokka that he didn't notice Azula with Mai and Ty Lee coming up from behind. 

"Hey Zuzu. Ms. Katara," Azula smiled sweetly as Katara arched an eyebrow at Zuko. 

"Zuzu? Oh that's adorable," Katara gushed. 

Zuko made a face and sighed. "Hi Azula. Missed me already?"

"Well yeah. So tell me, did you have fun in your little sleep over in Sokka's house?" Azula teased. 

"I did. We banged each other so hard, the bed broke," Zuko retorted. "Now shut it. They're about to start. Oh and missed you too, sis." 

"Isn't my brother just great?" Azula said to Katara.

Katara grinned, leaned into Azula and whispered conspiratorially, "It wasn't the bed that broke. It was Zuko who fell apart."

Zuko flushed and looked away as Azula laughed. Ty Lee covered her smile while Mai just rolled her eyes. 

The whistle blew and the two competitors dove smoothly in the water. Sokka was a great swimmer. He and Katara had always loved going to the beach. It was his element. But Suki was a varsity player with a winning streak. Sokka was putting all his force on his strokes and was slowly gaining speed. When Sokka hit the wall and glided to finish the remaining lap with Suki way ahead of him, there were cries of the Kyoshi girls calling out to Suki. Sokka didn't hear any of the commotion until he reached the finish line. 

Sokka surfaced the water and saw Suki had stopped swimming and was clutching at something. Realizing she probably had a cramp, Sokka rushed to Suki's aid. Suki allowed him to bring her out of the water. 

"Ow," Suki made a show of wincing. She has to make Sokka believe that she was indeed hurting and pointed at her toes.

He assessed her foot and became suddenly suspicious. "Your toes aren't even twitching." He frowned with a sudden realization. "You let me win, didn't you?"

Suki fixed him with a hard stare. "I did it so you wouldn't have to follow me around like some lap dog. How else would you have won? I figured you would fall for it but you didn't. Whatever just help me up, will you?"

Sokka pulled her to her feet and analyzed the situation, "So are we still going to that date 'cause technically I won but you faked getting cramps so my victory is invalid and-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Sokka," Suki ordered. 

He nodded and grabbed Suki by the waist. He pressed his lips against hers and she immediately responded, darting out her tongue and grazing his lips. He immediately caught on, seeking her tongue with his to play. There were hollers and long whistles around them but all Sokka cared about was Suki and all Suki felt was Sokka. 

"That went well," Zuko chuckled while Katara admired the easy expression on his face. 

"Yeah. It certainly did," Katara agreed.


	10. My First Love

It was almost four and everyone was pouring over their projects for the publication. Aang's yawn was long and tired that most of the club members were responding with yawns of their own. It has been a long day of brainstorming, writing and redoing long paragraphs that no one can miss the exhaustion seen on the drooping eyelids and slouching backs of the students.

Katara smiled lovingly at them. "Okay guys. Let's call it a day. You're all tired and I don't want any of you to have a burnout."

"Thanks Ms. Katara. We're heading out first. Bye you guys!" Song chirped, linking arms with Jin.

The rest followed after and soon only Zuko and Katara were the ones left alone in the clubhouse. Zuko noticed that Katara was reading something on her notepad with a thoughtful expression. 

Zuko fixed her with a scrutinizing look and remarked, "You make faces when you concentrate too hard. Try to relax." 

He leaned in to place a kiss on her creased eyebrows and her face reddened with the touch. He grinned at her and asked, "What is that anyway? Is that for the publication too? Last I checked, advisers don't need to submit anything." 

Katara's blush only darkened and she snapped her notepad close. "It's nothing really. Just a little something to keep me busy while you guys work on yours."

"Hmmm. Why don't I believe you?" Zuko made a grab for the notepad and flipped it open as Katara protested, tackling him to the floor. 

"C'mon Katara. Let me see," Zuko said as he tried to fight her off of him.

Katara sighed and stilled on top of him, crossing her arms. "Just hurry up and make fun of me so this'll be over soon."

"Why would I make fun of you? Oh," Zuko blinked as he took in the poem she had written. 

_All I could feel was his warmth inside of me  
Singeing a part of me that can never be returned  
A shiver ran through me as he racked my body with pleasure  
Making me feel invincible as well as vulnerable at the same time  
I won't forget how his fingers traced patterns across my skin  
Reciting a poem against my ear to calm me  
His breath tickling a soft and sensitive spot on my neck  
Momentarily forgetting everything but him  
And oh the grunts and growls he makes when I touch and tease him _

"Holy shit. It was your first time?" Zuko asked, surprised. "B-but I-"

Katara turned away, her chin pointing upwards, "I did everything else with my ex aside from sex. I didn't trust him enough and I was afraid to be that intimate with anyone else."

"But you trust me?" He asked, disbelief in his tone.

Katara smiled, "Of course I do. You're Zuko. Sokka's bestfriend. The boy who steals glances at his bestfriend's sister whenever he thinks she's not looking. The one who makes sure she never feels left out in all of the fun. The one who makes sure to wipe away her tears when she gets hurt from playing too much. You're Zuko, my first love."

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush and sheepishly said, "I was that obvious, huh?"

Katara laughed and answered, "Yes Zuko. You're that obvious."

Zuko suddenly lurched forward and pinned Katara to the floor. "Guess that sex poem stayed true to itself and turned me on."

Katara tried to wrestle herself free but it was useless since Zuko was stronger. "What are going to do, Zuko?"

Zuko smirked, "Oh I've got a couple of things that will keep us both busy for the next half hour or so."

"Bring it on, Zuko." Katara dared him and chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I really wanted to make this longer but it doesn't really have a plot so it's kinda hard to just keep going. Mwa ♥️


End file.
